


掌柜的，来点新加坡笑话听听

by Cillynn



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillynn/pseuds/Cillynn
Summary: 灵感来自sg男同不合法尝试一个没试过的风格（和我平常讲笑话差不多吧，很长有点无聊没多少人愿意听的那种）
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	掌柜的，来点新加坡笑话听听

**Author's Note:**

> *breddy bromance向  
> *极度ooc  
> **本文全篇均与现实不符，请勿代入真人

去年这会儿杨博尧怎么都没想到，双十一他不仅把一起长大的兄弟折腾进了局子抱铁过了几个晚上，自己还捎带把自己也赔了出去。

事情是这么一回事儿，他把陈韦丞踢出去买芹菜，熨完衣服收拾床头柜的时候一拉抽屉——嚯，一盒没拆的okamoto 0.01装在抽屉中央赫然挺着小腰板。要就是放了一盒okamoto也就算了，杨博尧还能自我怀疑一下是不是他哪年哪月哪日孤苦伶仃的走在哪个瓢泼大雨的街上，前后四周左右的看看了实在没辙了只能在哪个自动贩卖机前临时买一个当鞋套，但第一它外面还新的blingbling的包装纸说明陈韦丞还没用过，第二他无论是哪个哪年哪月哪日口袋里也没这么多闲钱，第三他前天收拾抽屉的时候没看着这个调皮的小家伙，最后最重要的一点旁边还放了一管写满了对他来讲狗屁不通马来语的润滑。  
抽屉里突然跑出来这么些玩意儿那一家之主杨博尧肯定得自己先好好瞅瞅，一拿出来，后面果然有英文，睁眼一看"Anual tingling gel"——这样一来事情就麻烦了，杨博尧认为就自己的取向那绝对用不上这玩意儿，那就只能是住在这屋里的另一个人买的了。虽然陈韦丞个兔崽子败家起来眼睛里就只剩了gucci爸爸，但现在左手tsa右手uniqlo也能暂时蒙蔽他的双眼——扯远了，总之就是他再怎么败家也按正常道理说和应该"Anual tingling gel"连句拜拜都来不及说才对，但现在这俩东西都叉着腰牛b哄哄的跑到了他家床头柜里。不对，这不对，这不合理。  
所以陈韦丞为啥要买男用润滑还放在家里？枕头上充着电的手机屏幕灿烂一亮，陈韦丞发消息问他要不要买胡萝卜。胡萝卜三个字儿一出，杨博尧瞬间梦回靠着carrot recorder整活的那个让他差点吹断了气儿的下午。即便他知道陈韦丞就是纯粹想吃胡萝卜，但胡萝卜和刚才发现的那俩精神小伙现在愣头青一样的矗在一起，还热气腾腾的——好家伙，屋里仅剩的另一个大龄孤寡单身青年杨先生表示我他妈直接好家伙。  
你知道，当今社会是个和谐社会，其中一个重要的自我调节机制就是自下而上的群众举报制度。于是某年某月某日那么一件同人圈大事之后所谓群众就举报出了这么一条歪理，不一定所有的合格守法好公民都会举报，但按着法律法规举报的一定是合格守法好公民。杨博尧本着自己遵纪守法好公民的本分速度转头给警局打了个电话，hey officer，我举报我室友可能有违法企图，你们能不能把他带走两天思想教育一下。  
于是陈韦丞拿着芹菜萝卜回来，脚丫子离了鞋还没来得及着地三秒，就看到了尽职尽责准时赶到的officer。袋子里的芹菜萝卜只能莫名其妙的看着两位先生被莫名其妙的铐上铐子提溜出了屋，现在既完成不了天经地义被吃的使命也没法荣幸跻身艺术品的行列，琢磨半天也不知道自己被从土里辛辛苦苦拔出来是拔了个什么劲儿。

等等。  
杨博尧寻思我这遵纪守法怎么还被一起打包铐上带走了啊？！？！

按理说天讲天理，人是要讲道理的，可偏偏铐子这东西不讲道理，而他就算平时吹惯牛逼说自己上通天下通地，和陈韦丞合起伙研究了个把小时也没手段开个铐子，这早就在practice police那会儿就practice过了（你以为Ray Chen同人段子是瞎写来的？）。总之你说什么是好兄弟吧，周末放假一起出去喝酒lu串蹦野迪那算个什么见鬼的好兄弟，有本事就搭着肩前后脚一起进局子是不是？到了警局p股还没捂热凳子，阿sir进了审讯室。这下子杨博尧终于有机会急了，诶我说警察同志，我这一没偷二没抢的安分守己过日子，怎么打个举报电话还附赠一对银手镯子？  
阿黑眼睛竖着一瞪一拍桌，你没抢？再给你一次机会，你抢没抢？  
杨博尧这下子真懵了，同志这我天天不是陪着琴就是陪着陈韦丞哪儿来的空抢啊，而且我不需要啊，我抢一次哪儿有粉丝一车下单买衣服挣得多。  
阿白赶在阿黑第二次欺压无辜群众桌子之前拦住了他，诶阿黑有话好好说，咱们先把手头这事儿处理了。杨先生，您是什么时候发现陈先生有txl倾向的？  
杨博尧等了将近三个小时终于有机会找人吐吐苦水了，哎哟警察同志我尽量长话短说，我一个月前就发现陈韦丞这家伙不对头了，每天总把我一个人丢在屋里，给我从墙角里抠来点乱七八糟的营生，然后他一个人跑到外面就不知道嗨什么去了。嗨就嗨吧，这狗东西非得嘴硬tsa的户头挂在我卡上花钱要划我的卡。我已经连着三天晚上梦见他外面背着我找plmm了，结果今天一收拾家，好家伙，plmm变小白脸了，果然梦都是反的。我也没别的意思你说小陈这孩子还年轻，聪明ling俐，一点就通，点拨点拨还有救，主要是虽然我不介意但他父母不行啊，我这当哥的到时候怎么和他父母交代啊。  
阿黑看着阿白，阿白看着阿黑，阿黑清清嗓子，阿白说那你先说吧。阿黑说那我说了，我听明白了，我们抓对了，你这果然不是当哥的，你这明摆是吃醋了。那个当哥的干涉弟弟这些事儿，更何况还不是亲哥？  
杨博尧这回真的急了，急的他想现场把松了一圈的T恤领口一把拉到头上。我这比亲哥还亲啊！我看着他长大的啊！  
阿白煞有介事地点点头，满口称赞，walao诶，阿黑你果然料事如神，我今天开始入股breddy. 没想到搞到真的了啊诶，Ray哥写那段的时候我就该意识到他是不是看到什么我们没看到的了。  
杨博尧气的简直脸要冒出火来，早就听说sg对付这档子事儿不上心，没想到这个不靠谱——诶等等，这俩是粉丝吧？那好说了，给他俩整个小型私人音乐会这事儿不就解决了，不一定还能反向操作一波再买一车衣服啥的，正好刚上新给他俩五折——完美，计划通。  
阿白接着说，行了这事儿我们就算搞清楚了，第二件。你再说一遍，你抢没抢过东西？  
杨博尧挺胸抬头，理直气壮，我没抢，我随随便便正业副业哪个不比抢钱挣得多。  
阿白这回没拦住阿黑，阿黑一拍桌给桌子拍的直喊疼，杨博尧你大爷的，真把tsa当牌子了还？每日三问，抄的衣服给原设计者道歉了吗？设计那么随便衣服还越来越贵不是剥削粉丝吗？除了粉丝别的哪个musician买tsa啊？  
阿白应声附和，我建议再加一问，新merch可以更土一点吗？土到极致听说也不失为一种美丽。  
两人环着手臂，阿Brett你想过这些问题吗，粉丝真的很严格的。  
杨博尧为了赶紧把烫手的银手镯子还回去从善如流，没有，没想过，我错了，我为了还房贷和陈韦丞widenhouse贷款的钱不择手段挣钱，不过tsa衣服质量还是不错的稍微宽容一下呗。土这个事儿吧，你们知道陈韦丞熬夜做设计——不对熬夜催工有多累吗？设计师我们也没办法啊，你家设计师给你donate好多money免费给你送设计图你还能退啊。哎只要你们把我放出去，我回去就和团队交流，回去就改我保证。  
阿黑转过头，你看，他挣钱为了给陈韦丞还钱。  
阿白点头，共有账户实锤了，我早应该入股的。  
阿黑咧嘴一笑，没事儿今天入股也不亏，稳赚。  
杨博尧要不是有手镯子铐着就要把桌子掀了，这都什么玩意儿！我和陈韦丞比你俩之间都清清白白ok???而且重点是什么时候把我这个无辜者好哥哥放出去啊！  
阿黑以光速黑回了脸，那好，处罚，行政拘留三天——  
阿白抢过笔，不行，七天。  
阿黑问，为啥七天。  
阿白回答，因为他俩视频存货够六天。  
阿黑说，不行，三天最高了，按规定没证据我们只能扣他俩二十四个小时。  
阿白一哼声，谁说没证据，不是润滑用过了吗，他俩不是还睡一间房吗。说到底，这不是木羽想破头也没想出来什么合适理由关他俩七天，但是为了搞他俩得让咱们强行关上七天吗。  
坐在一边心里拔凉拔凉的杨博尧此刻深切地体会到了什么叫爱，爱不是你侬我侬，不是天崩地裂，不是海枯石烂，是无边无际，是手上漂亮的银镯子，是你给我一刀，我给你十刀加倍奉还；爱的越深，白切黑越真。  
出去就退出YouTube回乐团打工算了。

于是这七天杨博尧就只能靠着数窗外那能看到的52圈铁丝网、1627块砖头，地上的15块瓷砖，盘子里的33颗青豆挨日子，等第七天盘子里的第33颗青豆数完后，阿黑来找他，说他到日子能出来了。杨博尧本来没想着热泪盈眶，问题是他还没来得及出大门，外面粉丝们嘘声、哭喊声、尖叫声、嘲笑声，百千齐作；又夹柴小协、西小协、婚礼进行曲、纳瓦拉，凡所应有，无所不有。 虽杨有百手，手有百指，不能指其一端；杨有百口，口有百舌，不能名其一处也。这他什么都干不了了，那只能抱着陈韦丞热泪盈眶，被粉丝感动到说不出一句话来。  
左脚迈出门，阿黑问，黑五几折啊。  
右脚迈出门，阿白问，小提琴解剖图那件不是抄的了吧，我还挺想入的。  
走向人群里，阿黑阿白大声问，新merch再没有抄的了吧？！  
走在人群中，first mate Jordan He一挥指挥棒，具体而微的lingling小型乐团开始齐声合奏交响乐版BAE.  
挤出人山人海，抬头一看captain陈锐开车来接他俩：“Hey, bro，我正好在新加坡有演出——你俩这是直接违法结婚了？”

杨博尧最后也不知道自己是怎么在那么混乱的情况下拉着陈韦丞回了家。回了家，是无人打扫的地板，是叶子发黄的芹菜，是耷拉萎蔫的胡萝卜，是不足以当证据在抽屉里躺着没被没收走的okatomo.  
等到这篇文快结束了陈韦丞憋了3369（不计空格）个字之后终于有机会说个话了，我说Brett你抽什么疯，举报我干吗。  
杨博尧这三千多个字里兜兜转转半天也是憋屈的不行，你先跟我解释清楚，tt和润滑是咋回事儿？  
陈韦丞一愣，进去前一天我去买菜，孤苦伶仃的走在哪个瓢泼大雨的街上，前后四周左右的看看了实在没辙了，只能进店里临时买一个当鞋套。老板满口马来语我听不懂他讲啥，就给我一盒0.01顺带送的这个杂牌子东西，说卖不出去。买完我一查，一群人都评论说0.01容易破，我就在那儿站着纠结了十几分钟要不要拿它当鞋套。过了不久雨停了我就回来了，回来正好开门发现门锁不好使了，手头正好又有润滑了，就……正好呗。  
那你动不动一个人出去干吗？  
买奶茶，吃火锅。  
不叫我？还花我的钱？  
对啊，我就喜欢看你这副不服气还干不掉我的样子。你以为我干啥了？  
杨博尧在这3702（不计空格）字之后终于有机会发一次火了，他在陈韦丞爆痘的脑门上使劲儿弹了个爆栗，正好还弹在了痘痘上疼的陈韦丞嗞哇乱叫。  
“他妈的，我差点以为你真在外面搞了个小白脸回来！”

fin.  
希望你读的开心lol


End file.
